


languor

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [24]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Tension, crowley is grumpy n gabes clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: in which gabriel is very bad at comforting an upset crowley
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), its more of a bg pairing tho (luv these poly gays)
Series: gomens drabble hell [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	languor

**Author's Note:**

> gabecrow rights !!!

he's trembling. 

aziraphale's demon is trembling. and gabriel - gabriel shouldn't be surprised, should he? it's not like demons are incapable of fear, and all fear-adjacent emotions. it's just that, well, gabriel's never seen a demon tremble before. this is really quite the unique moment for him. he's thoroughly impressed - which crowley does not fail to notice.

"what are you doing?" crowley asks, knees tucked to his chest, and head slightly rising from where he's sheltered it between his legs. gabriel pauses, starts to wonder what he might mean by that, but crowley answers his ponderings before they can get too out of hand.

"you're staring. it's weird." crowley snaps at him. his lower lip wobbles, chin wrinkling as he looks rather like he's stuffing down a lifetime's worth of tears. gabriel doesn't understand why he won't start crying. it's a simple procedure, isn't it? perhaps the demon finds it painful. perhaps he's more sensitive than most. aziraphale has always been fond of delicate things, after all.

"you should let that out. it's not good for you to hold back." gabriel tells him, sitting down on the sofa beside crowley. crowley offers him a seething look, scooting to the left in hopes of further distancing himself.

"why do you care?" he scowls.

gabriel grins, bright and toothy, as charismatic as he can manage. "because you're valuable. to aziraphale, i mean. anything he likes is worth keeping around."

crowley scoffs, then. he pulls off his sunglasses, rubs the wet, tired eyes he's been keeping to himself since aziraphale went out. waiting for him to come back from the store, so deeply loyal, almost like a dog, gabriel notes. the whites of his eyes have gone tinted red, bloodshot to an uncomfortable extent. 

gabriel reaches forwards, goes to brush away some of the damp residue left behind on the demon's cheek. and crowley's head jolts back, hand snapping up to defend himself.

"what are you doing?" he hisses, forgetting himself slightly.

"i just wanted to help." gabriel frowns. "aren't i helping? isn't this helpful?"

"i don't _want_ your help, just back off, alright?" crowley says, looking all the more infuriated for gabriel's attempts. he curls in on himself once more, arms wrapped around his legs, head pressed tight to his knees. gabriel's unsure of himself - he's never felt so unsure as he does when he's with aziraphale. and everything else that comes with the principality, including his lover.

still, he wants to do something. anything at all, so long as it makes crowley hate him a little less.

"can i stay? just for now?" he asks, soft-toned and quiet, aiming to mimic some amount of aziraphale's gentle disposition.

crowley nods. there's thick, full silence between them. its weight siphons slowly with every passing minute. growing lighter, easier to handle, easier for gabriel to swallow down his tired throat.

and then, something miraculous happens. whether by divine or demonic intervention, gabriel isn't sure. but he's delighted by the turn of events, absolutely _delighted._

crowley shuffles closer, just a nudge of his hips, and an untensing of his muscles. and his head comes down to rest against gabriel's shoulder. the warmth of his cheek tangible even through gabriel's turtleneck. wet, hot, and entirely wanted exactly where it lays. 

crowley sniffles, "don't say anything. and don't tell aziraphale. he'll never let me live this down."

gabriel nods, fiercely earnest to maintain the trust he's been given.

"thank you," crowley mumbles, sinking down into the archangel, more relaxed than he's ever seen him before. "thank you, just - "

he tucks himself against gabriel's chest. and gabriel lets him. gabriel fights the urge to freeze, to ask questions, because this - this is all he'd ever wanted. he's being _helpful._ at the demon's request, no less.

when crowley murmurs something about holding his arms around him, gabriel does that too. when crowley starts to doze off, gabriel doesn't dare speak, shutting off his breathing for the time being, just in case it might disrupt the demon's leisure in any way. and when aziraphale comes home to find the two of them together, he's happy to see them both entirely lost to the mortal practice of sleeping for the evening. 

comfortable, content, and at peace with one another - for once.


End file.
